In The Family Way
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Flint gets some unexpected news from Lady Jaye. Written with coauthor Calcitrix.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In The Family Way – Chapter 1?**

Author: Becky

Archive: Ask first / Yes

Email: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue.

Summary: I think the title explains some.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue this.

Warnings: Some adult language.

Notes: A special thanks to Calcitrix for the beta. You are wonderful. I wrote this at the urging of Amykay. This one's for you Amy. Enjoy!

Flint stood up from his desk located in his quarters when he heard a soft rap at his door. He opened it and looked down at the woman that had shared his bed for the last year and unknown to her had completely and totally stole his heart. He had a smile on his face until he really looked at hers. She looked as if she were going to fall apart at any moment. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside. "Allie, baby, what's wrong?"

Lady Jaye could no longer control the torrential rains that were threatening to fall from her eyes. As the tears started she went quickly into his arms. "I…I'm so…sorry…"

"For what?" Flint asked as he held her tightly across her shoulder blades with one arm and gently stroked her auburn locks with the other.

Jaye could not answer him. Her crying increased in intensity and she held onto him tighter.

Flint held her out at arms length and looked at her in deep concern. "It can't be that bad. Come on hon, talk to me."

Jaye calmed down slightly and looked at him, his heart sank at the sight of her face. "I…I'm…" She looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Flint stood there staring at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Jaye pulled out of his arms and walked to the other end of the room. "You heard me." Now she was angry.

Flint wasn't sure who the anger was aimed at, him or herself. He ran a hand over his face as he sighed. "How?" He held his hands up to ward off any words from Jaye when he saw her angry glare. "I mean you were on the pill."

Jaye sighed and looked down at the floor as she leaned against the couch. "Doc thinks that when I was on those antibiotics last month it caused the birth control to loose its effectiveness."

"Doc knows?" Flint was really worried now.

Jaye shot him a nasty look. "Yes. I was throwing up the past two days and Scarlett called him. Don't worry he isn't going to say anything yet." She said snottily and headed for the door.

Flint grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry." He felt her wrap her arms around his broad chest. "I'm just surprised."

"Wh…what are we going to do?" Jaye asked in a mousey voice as she squeezed him.

"We are going to get through this, you and I together." Flint stated with such determination that she looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her. "We'll tell Hawk together when he gets back."

Jaye nodded and laid her head on his chest feeling safe in his muscular arms.

Flint thought to himself that he was a dead man.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. 6 Weeks

For the past two weeks Flint and Lady Jaye had been at each other's throats. Which wouldn't have worried Hawk too much because they were known to have some knock down drag out fights. Their fights were legendary. What worried him the most was that they were taking their anger at each other out on everyone else and even snapped at him and Duke. That was not like his Third-in-Command or his Head Intelligence officer. He had to get to the bottom of this, and to do that he would have to do the one thing he swore he was never going to do—counsel them about their relationship.

There was a knock at his solid oak door to his office and knew his two soldiers were behind the door wondering why they had been summoned. He smirked and let them wait for a few minutes before he called for them to enter. He leaned back in his high back, black leather chair with his fingers steepled against his chin and watched them enter.

Flint took a perfect at attention pose to the left of the desk and Lady Jaye took the same pose to the right leaving a good two-foot clearance between the two of them, which was unusual. Usually they stood right next to each other.

"Flint and Lady Jaye reporting as ordered, Sir," Flint said respectfully, staring straight ahead.

"At ease and have a seat," Hawk waved at them dismissively. He watched them intently as Flint and Lady Jaye took seats on opposite sides of the room. "_Yep, definitely not a good sign," _Hawk thought to himself. "Alright enough of these childish games. You two have been acting like a couple of teenagers having a lovers' spat."

"With all do respect sir…" Flint started but was cut short by a glare from the higher-ranking officer.

"Can it. You two have been bickering and fighting like two year olds over the last balloon at a kiddie carnival." Hawk stood up and walked around the front of his desk and leaned back against it. "I was just going to leave you two alone, but when you started taking it out on the others and your Commanding Officers I couldn't stay out of it anymore."

"We're fine," Flint argued, crossing his arms across his broad chest and looking at the wall beside him.

"Shut up Flint!" Lady Jaye growled. "We are not fine and you bloody know it. But like usual you are too pig headed to realize it."

"Well you are to stubborn to listen to me when I tell you not to do something!" Flint growled back at her, now looking right at her with anger blazing in his gray eyes.

Lady Jaye started yelling in Gaelic at a rapid fire pace at Flint. Neither man in the room knew what she was saying, but from the sound of her voice and the look on her face whatever she was saying was not very pleasant and they probably wouldn't want it to be translated to the English language.

Hawk stood up between the two of them and put up a silencing hand. "Quiet!" He looked at both of them to make sure they would obey before he went on. "Alright two weeks ago something changed and you two became bitter enemies. Now I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to separate you two." He walked around to the back of his desk and sat down again and picked up a pile of papers, tapped them against the desk and looked at Lady Jaye. "So I'm going to reassign Lady Jaye to Joe sub-base 365 in Guadalajara."

"NO!" Flint yelled moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

Lady Jaye sat there in stunned silence, staring in shock at Hawk.

"Excuse me Chief Warrant Officer Faireborn?" Hawk asked in an annoyed voice and looked at Flint harshly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't keep an eye on her down there." Flint said in a rush and Hawk could swear he heard a hint of panic in his voice.

"I don't need looking after!" Lady Jaye spat hotly.

"Yes you do! In your condition…" Flint's eyes widened when he realized in his haste to set Lady Jaye straight he let out something they didn't want Hawk to know yet.

"Her condition?" Hawk asked looking from Flint to Lady Jaye who turned away immediately, letting Hawk know what he suspected after that revelation was true. "How far along?"

"Six weeks," Lady Jaye said in almost a whisper, still not looking at either man in the room.

"This all makes sense now." Hawk said mostly to himself then looked at Flint. "You better do the right thing or I will personally throw you in the brig. You're so lucky that you are on this team and not in a normal military unit."

Flint looked down. "I know sir and I will."

Hawk looked at Lady Jaye who was now looking at Hawk curiously. "And you, young lady will not go into any combat situations or into the field. You will do all your intel gathering from here at the base." Lady Jaye was about to object but Hawk once again gave her a silencing hand. "That is my final word. Now the two of you make up for the sake of your little one. Dismissed."

Flint and Lady Jaye left Hawk's office and went back to Flint's quarters to work things out.


	3. 2 months

Lady Jaye ran through the obstacle course easily, climbing over the 20-foot wall then jumping down the other side, crawling in the mud under the barbed wire, running through the tires. She kept up with all the others on the team like she always had. She reached the end of the course and walked out her muscles like everyone else. She looked up to see Flint coming towards her. "Hi," she said with a wonderful smile to the father of the child she carried within her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Flint asked, his eyes blazed with anger towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Jaye was immediately on the defensive.

"You…" Flint pointed at her then towards the obstacle course. "This."

"PT. What the hell does it look like?"

"I'm going to go have a talk with Beach Head." Flint started to stalk off.

Jaye grabbed his arm. "What for?" Her eyes bore into his.

"You shouldn't be doing PT like this in your condition." Flint yanked his arm away.

Jaye grabbed him once again and moved around in front of him blocking his path. "Dashiel Faireborn! I'm pregnant not an invalid!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be doing this crap. You need to take it easy!"

"This will not hurt the baby! I already talked to Doc about it! You really think I would do anything to harm MY child!"

"This is my child too and I want to insure OUR child is healthy." Flint stared down at her.

Jaye's look of anger turned to hurt momentarily then back to extreme anger. "IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME TO DO WHAT IS RIGHT MAYBE WE SHOULD END THIS NOW!" She stomped off towards the woman's barracks.

"What are you talking about!" Flint yelled after her staying where he was standing.

"I'm leaving!" Jaye yelled back not even looking at him. "I can't take this anymore."

Flint was about to go after her but Duke stopped him. "Give her time. But most of all give her trust." With that he walked away.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Flint knocked on Jaye and Scarlett's door. Scarlett answered and glared at Flint. "What do you want?"

Flint held up a placating hand. "I'm just here to apologize."

Scarlett was about to tell him where to go when the disembodied voice of Jaye carried over to them. "It's alright Red, you can let him in."

Scarlett stood to the side. "Alright, I'll be in my room if you need anything Allie."

"Thanks Shana." Jaye said from her perch on the couch.

Scarlett walked into her room and shut the door as Flint walked over to the couch. He sat down next to the mother of his unborn child and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jaye asked uninterestedly.

"For being an ass. I just want to make sure you and the baby are alright."

"And?"

Flint looked at her with sincerity written all over his face and he took her hand. "And I sometimes take it a little too far. Please forgive me."

Jaye went into his arms and let him hold her. "I do."

Flint kissed the top of her head. "I promise to try harder."

Jaye looked up at him. "I promise to slow down a little."

"Deal." The two of them went into Jaye's room and effectively made up.


	4. 3 Months

Lady Jaye was walking towards the armory to turn in the pistol she had been using for target practice. She was happy with how well she did. She saw Flint walking with Duke heading towards the gym that was behind her to her left. She smiled and waved. Flint smiled back and waved back at her and Duke nodded to her. She was about 15 feet from the armory when she suddenly felt dizzy.

Flint and Duke noticed her sudden change in facial expression. They looked at her in concern.

Jaye shook her head as if to clear it then suddenly passed out and crumpled to the ground.

ABOUT A HALF HOUR LATER

Lady Jaye woke up with the feeling of someone holding her hand and the sound of muffled voices. She raised her free hand to her forehead and moaned softly.

"Allie, honey…" Flint's concerned voice could be heard over the foggy haze that still held firm to Jaye's mind.

"She's waking up." She heard another disembodied voice say.

Jaye opened her eyes to see Doc checking her over. She turned her head slightly and looked at Flint. "Wh…what happened?"

"You passed out," Flint said as he used his free hand to caress her hair.

Jaye turned back to Doc. "Why?"

"Your Ketone levels in your kidneys are up," Doc said while he looked over the lab work.

"What's that mean?" Flint asked in concern over her and their unborn.

"It means that she needs to raise her caloric intake." Doc closed the file and looked at the two of them. "Lady Jaye you need to eat more. You are eating for you and your baby. What happened is your body telling you that it needs more food."

All Jaye could do was nod but she turned to look at Flint questioningly as he started to squeeze her hand.

"She will, Doc," Flint said with determination.

Doc nodded. "Alright she can leave after I finish with the paperwork and go straight to get something to eat." He walked towards the door then turned around. "You need a minimum of 300 extra calories a day." With that he left the two of them alone.

Jaye looked up at Flint. "You can stop squeezing my hand now. I'm fine."

"No you aren't." Flint said but he let go of her hand.

"Yes I am. You heard him I just need to eat more."

Flint walked over to the window and looked out it. "I think you should take a leave of absence."

"WHAT?"

He turned and looked at her. "I want you to take a leave until after the baby is born."

"I don't think so."

Flint glared at her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Jaye crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you so over protective?"

Flint growled then sighed. "I'm just trying to make sure you both are alright."

Jaye's face softened. "I know. Look I promise to eat more alright. Really I'll be fine. If not I will let you go to Hawk and have him put me on leave okay?"

Flint walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. 4 months

Flint stood in the kitchen area of Lady Jaye's quarters. She stood at the sink. "Come on you need to drink more." Flint harped.

Jaye glared at him. "I've drank enough."

"You need to drink 64 oz of water. Doc said so." Flint said as if trying to vindicate himself so he didn't have to face her wrath.

"I know what he bloody said!" Jaye snapped at him. "I'm not drinking anymore." She tried to walk in the other room.

Flint reached an arm out and stopped her, pulling her close. "Please baby." He gave her a pouty look that made her giggle. "You want to see the baby don't you?"

"Alright, alright." Jaye said and went over and got herself another glass of water. "You know I'm going to have to go really bad by the time we get there right?"

"You're a trooper you can hold it." Flint teased and watched her drink more water.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the infirmary and Jaye was laying on the table rather uncomfortably with Flint standing right beside her. Doc walked in with a bright smile. "How about we take a look at that wee one?"

Flint squeezed Jaye's hand and smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Jaye nodded as Doc got out the gel. "I warmed it up just for you." Doc told her but it was still cold when it hit her belly causing her to tense. This made the pressure from her bladder more uncomfortable.

Doc turned on the machine and started moving the device around her stomach. Jaye and Flint watched intently. He kept moving it around on her belly without saying anything. Jaye began to worry.

"Alison do twins run in your family?"

"No, why?"

"What about you Dash?"

"No." Flint squeezed her hand.

"Well they do now." Doc said and pointed out two babies on the ultrasound monitor. "This is your son." He pointed at one then went to the other. "And this is your daughter."

Jaye smiled happily. "Two?"

"Yes two." Doc said teasingly.

"Twins." Flint said then passed out, crumpling to the floor.


	6. Target

Lady Jaye walked out to her personal vehicle, a 1970 Pontiac Trans Am, a classic. She threw her bag into the small back seat and slowly and awkwardly climbed into the car, Her swollen stomach almost touching the steering wheel. She realized that she was going to have to start driving Flint's SUV because she wasn't going to be able to fit for too much longer.

Jaye started the car up and pulled out of her parking spot. She drove towards the front gate. She pulled out her ID to show the guard as she waited in line. She needed to go meet a contact and after that she was going to go shopping for baby stuff and maternity clothes. As she waited Flint came up to her car. "Where you going?" He asked as he leaned against the driver side door.

"I have to meet someone then go do some shopping." Jaye answered. "I will be back in a few hours."

Flint walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. "I'll go with you."

"Dash…"

"What?"

"Come on you don't need to go." Jaye was annoyed.

"I want to go. I'm not on duty until 2000 hours tonight."

Jaye sighed. "Alright fine, but when I meet my contact you will stay in the car." She moved forward and showed her ID to the guard who just motioned for her to go through the gate.

"Contact? Allie…" Flint was upset.

"Don't Allie me. I'm just doing my job. This is the contact I have been meeting for the past few years. He's harmless." Jaye took off down the road towards town.

"Yeah sure."

AN HOUR LATER

Flint and Jaye were pinned behind a building. Three Crimson Guards were behind a dumpster. They were almost at a stand off.

"When's backup supposed to be here?" Jaye asked as she took a couple more shots at the Crimson Guardsmen.

"Anytime." Flint said and shot one of them in the head. "Now will you keep your ass back there?"

"Hey I can still shoot just as good as I could before," Jaye retorted and took another shot.

"Yeah but now you're a bigger target." Flint said just as back up arrived.

An hour later the mess was cleaned up and the statements from the two Joes were taken. Flint walked towards Jaye but when she saw him she climbed into her car and started it up.

"Allie wait up." Flint called and started to run for the car.

Jaye glared at him before starting to back up out of her parking spot. "No way Dash." She stated. "You can walk back to base for all I care."

"What did I do?" Flint asked as he watched her drive off.

"Probably the statement about her being a bigger target now might have had something to do with it," Scarlett said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh God!" Flint groaned. "I'm so dead when I get back."

"I'll have the bugler start practicing Taps." Scarlett said and walked off leaving Flint to try to figure his way out of this mess.


	7. 6 months part 1

Lady Jaye sat on the couch in the living room of Flint's off base apartment. Flint had been called to the base an hour before for a last minute meeting before Hawk went to DC for his quarterly meeting with the Joint Chief of Staff.

Jaye had been upset when he got the call. They were supposed to go shopping for baby furniture. Flint did promise to come right back to the apartment as soon as the meeting was over.

Jaye sighed and looked at her watch. He should be back in about an hour. She was about to turn the tv on when the phone rang. She slowly got up from the couch and walked her pregnant form over to the phone. Her hand rubbed her very swollen belly as she walked. The babies were very active. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said into the receiver and walked back towards the couch with the cordless.

"Hello. Is Dashiel there?" The disembodied voice asked. The voice was obviously Midwestern because of the accent. The woman had a slight drawl.

"No he's in a meeting." Jaye answered. "Can I take a message and have him call you back?"

"Well, hon, this is his momma." The woman said.

"Oh hello. This is Alison."

"Alison? You must be his new housekeeper."

"Excuse me?"

"He told me he was going to hire one to clean up after him. I swear that boy could never pick up his own mess. I was always picking up after him. He would leave his dirty clothes on the floor for a month if I didn't pick them up. He had such a messy room. Wouldn't have been able to tell he did by looking at him. He always kept himself immaculate. He was such a handsome boy. Still is. But I guess you already know that."

"I'm not his housekeeper." Jaye said with a hint of anger.

"Alright deary. Didn't mean to make an offense."

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes his girlfriend." Jaye said angrily but the anger wasn't aimed at the woman but at Flint. "You know the woman carrying his children."

"Children?" Flint's mother asked in total shock. "I didn't know he was seeing anybody."

"We've been seeing each other for a few years now. I can't believe he hasn't told you about me." Jaye's hurt was palpable in her voice. She felt like crying as she slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Oh hon. I'm so sorry. I cannot believe my baby boy didn't say anything to me. With you being pregnant and all." There was a short pause. "How far along are you sweetie?"

"6 months."

"Oh I'm going to kill that boy of mine let me tell you. I'm heading up there and will be there tomorrow mornin'. I'll set his little butt straight."

"That really isn't necessary." Jaye tried to placate her.

"Yes it is. He needs to be a man and not try to hide things from his momma."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. Call back with airline information and we'll pick you up."

"Will do honey. Talk atcha's later." With that the woman hung up the phone.

Jaye hit the end button and growled out in frustrationIf only Flint hadn't dropped her off at home and taken her SUV to the meeting she would have left right then. She'd just have to deal with him when he got home.


	8. 6 Months Part 2

Flint came back to the apartment after his meeting. It ran longer than anticipated and he was over an hour late. Jaye grabbed her purse when she heard the tell-tale sound of the keys in the door and stood there with her arms crossed waiting for him to enter.

Flint pushed the door open and saw Jaye's angry face. "I'm sorry babe. The meeting ran late. I came back as fast as I could." He walked over to her to give her an 'I'm sorry' kiss but she ducked away from him and went around behind him.

"Take me back to the base now!" Jaye said hotly as she looked at him while he was turning around.

"Honey, I said I was sorry. It wasn't…" Flint didn't even get a chance to finish before Jaye interrupted me.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Now there was hurt mixed with anger in her voice. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"No! Why would you ask something like that?" Flint was totally confused.

Alison shook her head and looked down. "Your mother called. She'll be calling back later. Forget about the ride. I'll go down to the lobby and call Shana to pick me up." With that she turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh God!" Flint moaned softly to himself realizing now what had happened.

Jaye turned and looked at him. "I don't understand why you didn't tell her about me. It's not like I'm some fling." Then her face turned pasty white. "Or am I?"

"No. Never. Honey I'm sorry. I should have told her. But I kept putting it off."

"So you are ashamed of me." Jaye looked as if she had just lost her best friend.

"No, that's not it." Flint ran a hand over his face and looked down at the floor. "My mom is old fashioned to a certain extent. I didn't want her knowing you were a soldier. She would have worried too much and kept badgering me about keeping you safe."

"So you just conveniently didn't even mention me." Jaye grabbed his keys off the table where he had set them beside the door. "And when I became pregnant?"

When Jaye grabbed his keys that scared him. He didn't want her to leave. Not with how upset she was. And she had every reason to be upset. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't tell her about you being pregnant at first because I didn't want to get this monster lecture about being responsible. I kept putting it off I know. I should have told her by now. But I was afraid she would chase you away."

Jaye just stood there looking at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You're kidding right?"

Flint shook his head no. "I know it sounds stupid…"

Jaye walked over to him and caressed his cheek. "You and I have been through a lot together. I think it would take more than your mother to scare me away." As if on cue the phone rang. "Want me to answer it?"

"I don't care."

Jaye went over and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Faireborn. 12:30 tomorrow afternoon? Yeah that will be fine." She started writing down information for the flight on a piece of paper. "Alright we'll see you then." She hung up the phone.

Flint looked at Jaye wide eyed. "She's coming here?"

"Yes."

"I am so dead."


	9. 6 Months Part 3

Flint sat down on the couch in his small living room. He stared at the boxes containing parts to the furniture he'd be putting together later. A crib, a rocking chair, and a changing table, all in a matching dark wood. He knew he ought to start at least one of them, but he couldn't bring himself to tear open the first box. It made the situation that much more inevitable.

_It's going to happen whether I put these together or not_, he mused. He still couldn't quite believe that he was going to be a dad. He'd had months now to get used to the idea…but when he thought about his own father, about his brothers, who were now fathers themselves…they were so _adult._ They seemed to know what they were doing, how to handle a baby, how to feed it, change it, and all of the other myriad things that were part of the package. And he wasn't going to have to take care of just one, but two! At once! He tried to put on a brave face for Alison's sake, but truth be told, he was terrified. Knowing his mother was on her way to visit made him feel even younger. He wondered how she'd managed to raise such a rambunctious group of boys and keep her sanity.

Abandoning the projects for the moment, Flint stood and stretched, walking to the guest room at the back of the apartment. On the way he peeked his head into his own bedroom, where Alison napped peacefully. He guessed that he had at least another hour before she awoke—hungry again, most likely—which was enough time to work on his other project and have everything put away again before she got up.

He pulled out the box from under the guest bed and opened the flap. He began taking out books, glancing at the titles and stacking them neatly in the order in which he thought he should read them. One by one, he read the backs of "The Dad Book," "The Baby Book," "Parenting With Love and Logic," and "The Happiest Baby on the Block," but set them all back in their places. With a sigh he picked up "Parenting for Dummies" and opened to the first chapter.

An hour and a half later, Flint looked up, startled to realize that Alison was standing in the doorway, watching him. It was too late to pretend he'd been doing anything else. Books lay scattered over the coverlet in now untidy heaps.

Silently Alison crossed the room and carefully picked up two books to make room for herself on the bed next to him. She idly flipped through "Parenting the Strong-Willed Child," before letting it close with a soft thump. She looked up at him, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "So you think our children are going to be strong-willed?"

Flint let out a small chuckle. "With your genes in them? How could they not be?"

Alison batted him playfully on the shoulder. "Mine? What about yours? You're the most mule-headed man I've ever met."

"Good lord, they don't stand a chance, do they?" He smiled.

"Nope." Alison giggled. She silently counted the titles that lay across the bed. "You must have completely cleaned out the bookstore, Dash. Why were you hiding them in here?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I didn't want you to think I was scared about this whole thing."

"Are you?" She frowned, faint worry lines appearing on her brow.

Flint took her hands in his and met her eyes. "Very." He gave her hands a squeeze and continued, "But I'm stubborn, remember? I plan on being there for every bit of it."

She ran her eyes over the books again. "Parenting For Dummies, huh?"

"Yeah, that title just kind of jumped out at me for some reason."

"I wonder why," she said wryly. "You do know that this entire industry of baby marketing just feeds on the fear of new parents?"

Flint shrugged. "If everyone feels as clueless as I do, I can see why." He put his hand to her stomach, rubbing briefly. He was rewarded by the feel of a strong kick against his palm. "That's my boy," he said proudly.

Alison harrumphed. "It could have been your girl, you know. I think girls are supposed to kick more."

"I didn't read that anywhere," Flint protested.

"Believe it or not, those books don't tell you everything." Alison rose awkwardly and kneaded the small of her back. "I'm going to fix a snack." She plucked the black and yellow Dummies book from the coverlet. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Flint nodded his assent, not daring to comment. Smart ass remarks tended to get him in trouble these days. Well, more than they used to. Alison gave him a look that told him she'd read the unspoken comment on his face nonetheless. She tucked the book under her arm and headed toward the kitchen.

Picking up the next book, Flint wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one terrified about what was to come. Alison must be just as scared as he at the thought of suddenly being responsible for two small lives.

He stood, letting the book fall. Heading back to the living room, he picked up the small tool box and sat down next to the unopened furniture boxes. He had a lot of work to do if they were going to be ready for the twins.


	10. 6 Months Part 4

Flint paced the waiting area at the airport. His mother's plane was over an hour late and had just landed. He was getting antsier and antsier the later she was. Jaye sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs watching him.

"Dash will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Jaye readjusted herself once again in the chair. She was uncomfortable to begin with but these chairs intensified that feeling.

Flint went over and sat down in the chair next to the woman carrying his unborn offspring. "Sorry." He said softly and absentmindedly put his right hand on Jaye's protruding stomach. He smiled when he felt several kicks.

Jaye put her hand on top of his and smiled. "They are very active today." She was about to say something else when she heard someone call Flint's name.

"Dashiel Robert Faireborn, is this anyway to greet your momma, boy?"

Jaye turned in the direction of the voice and saw a short woman of only about 5' 2" with dark brown, graying hair pinned up in a bun on the back of her head.

Flint immediately stood up. "Sorry momma, didn't your plane was unloading yet." He walked quickly over to the older woman and hugged her. She only went up to his chest.

"It's good to see you son." The woman hugged the bigger man tightly then pulled back looking up at him. "Let me see you Dashie." She looked him up and down. "You look well."

Jaye had slowly stood up. Her back was sore from the chair so it was harder than normal to get up. She stood right in front of the chair and smiled nervously afraid that the woman would not like her. Her own experiences with her parents were not happy ones. She was an only child whose parents had said on more than one occasion they had had her just to keep the family names going and were not happy that she was not a boy.

The woman looked around the side of Flint and right at Lady Jaye. Flint's mother smiled brightly at her. "Well lookie here." She walked over to Jaye who towered over the older woman by almost 6 inches. "Dashiel she's beautiful." She put her hands on each of Jaye's arms and looked her up and down and stopped at Jaye's pregnant belly and looked up at Jaye. "I thought you said you were only 6 months? You don't look it. Ya look about 8 months ta me."

Flint walked over to the two women and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "She is only 6 months momma. She's having twins."

Flint's mother squealed in delight. "Twins?" She hugged Jaye tightly. "My word. That is wonderful." She broke the hug and smiled at Jaye with adoration. But then her face turned serious and she quickly turned to her youngest child and gave him an angry stare. "You shoulda told me young man. How dare you hide this from me!" She started wagging her finger at Flint like she was chiding a small child.

"Momma please not here." Flint said softly.

"Dontcha talk to me like that young man. You got her pregnant and hid it from me." She started crying, covering her eyes.

"Momma don't cry, please." Flint said feeling extremely guilty.

Jaye smirked and chuckled at Flint's expense but when Flint gave her a pleading look she sighed and walked over to the two of them. She put her hand on the older woman's back. "My name is Alison, Mrs. Faireborn. Alison Reanne Hart-Burnett."

Flint's mother turned and looked at Jaye and smiled. "You may call me Martha, or Mom if you really want to."

Jaye smiled at Flint and his mother. "Alright Mom. How about we go to lunch? My treat."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Martha said and the three of them walked away to her telling them the horror stories about the plane food.


	11. 6 Months Part 5

Lady Jaye had laid down for a nap in Flint's bedroom in his apartment. They had spent the day showing his mother, Martha the sights and shopping for baby stuff and it had just exhausted her.

Martha looked in on the sleeping form of Lady Jaye and smiled slightly. She walked back out to the living room where her son was standing by the window and looking outside, sipping a cup of coffee. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I brought you up to be a responsible person!" Her hands were on her hips and she glared at him angrily but her eyes showed her disappointment.

Flint rubbed a hand along the back of his neck and glanced up at his mother, feeling a rush of heat spread across his cheeks. He was dangerously close to discussing sex with his mother.

"She was on birth control, mom," he muttered, not quite able to meet her eyes. "It's not like we were being completely irresponsible."

"And not telling your momma for 6 months!" Martha walked over to him and looked up at him. She may have been shorter than him but her eyes made her appear taller. "And what of her honor?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Flint said desperately, trying to placate her. "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I wanted to wait until we could get married and--"

"And?"

Flint looked down at the floor. "But we haven't gotten around to it," he finished lamely.

"Have you even talked to her to see what it is she wants?" Martha tapped him hard on the chest with her finger.

Flint backed up a step. He made sure not to scowl, as he would have were it anyone else badgering him like this. "She knows, mom. I mean, we haven't talked about it, but I'm sure she knows I want to."

Martha put her hands on her hips and gave her son the same look she used to give him as a little boy when he did something wrong. "So you haven't told her."

Flint realized he was scuffing his feet on the floor, a habitual response to her tone and posture. He forced his feet into stillness. "No," he said in a small voice. "Not in those words, no."

Martha pointed towards the back of the apartment where Jaye lay resting. "And that woman is carrying the most precious gift in the world for you and you haven't told her you love her?"

This time Flint did scowl, but it was directed at himself. He supposed that it was the prerogative of a parent to always be right. "I've told her plenty of times," he said, remembering the late nights and quiet moments when saying those words seemed easiest. Had he said it recently? He couldn't remember.

Martha shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Honestly boy you can be just as thick headed as your father." She looked up at him. "You need to tell her more if you want to keep her."

He was silent for a moment, thinking.

Martha stood there tapping her foot waiting impatiently for her youngest child to respond.

He knew she was right. He ought to make sure that he was there when Alison woke up. They needed to talk. "I'll talk to her tonight," he promised

"Now what about her parents? What do they say about this?"

"I'm not sure." Flint's scowl returned. "It sounds like they're not very close. She hasn't talked to them about it that I know of."

Martha's eyes squinted. "She hasn't told them either?"

"Mom, from what I can tell, her parents wouldn't care." Flint sighed, feeling the tightening in his chest that followed every time he thought about Alison's family. It wasn't fair that she had no family to share her life with. Flint had told her once that he would be her family. He wondered if she remembered that.

He stole a glance at the bedroom door, wishing that Alison would wake up, needing suddenly to comfort her, and to be comforted.

Martha shook her head again. "That is too bad. She's such a lovely girl."

"I'm glad you like her, mom." Flint gave her a smile.

Martha's facial features seemed to soften. "One last thing..."

"What is it, mom?"

"Where do you plan on putting two babies in this two bedroom apartment?"

Flint let out a bark of laughter. "We have three months to figure that out."

"I would suggest a house. You know there was that cute little one we passed today that was for sale." Martha said as she took his arm and they walked towards the back of the apartment.


	12. 6 Months Part 6

Lady Jaye moaned softly as she rolled over in bed. She was now facing Flint. She woke up and looked around the room. It was now the middle of the night.

Flint had tried to sleep, but the discussion he'd had with his mother kept turning over in his mind. He lay awake for hours, watching her quiet breathing and the flutter of her eyelids as she dreamed. She stirred and awoke, and he gave her a warm smile. "Feeling better? I didn't want to wake you earlier. I thought you could use the rest after a day with my mom."

Jaye stretched and smiled. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong. I really like your mom but she has more energy than I do right now."

Flint chuckled. "I think Cobra Commander would run for the hills if he ever had to face down my mom." His face turned serious, and he reached up to brush a strand of hair from her forehead.

Jaye looked at him in concern. She put her hand on his bare chest and ran her finger absentmindedly over a scar there. "What's the matter baby?"

His skin shivered at her touch and he idly wondered what it felt like to have twins kicking his stomach from the inside. "My mom sort of gave me a lecture today."

She chuckled. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"About us, of course." Flint grimaced. "She told me I should make an honest woman out of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I think we should get married." He swallowed. "If you want to."

She caressed his cheek. "I don't want to marry just because I'm pregnant. I want you to be ready. To really want it. Not before."

Flint looked away and sighed. "Allie, I want to be with you, to help raise our children." He caught her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "I thought before that we'd have time to prepare for all of this. I do want it. I've wanted it all along." He gave her a small smile. "The timeline has just been stepped up a bit, that's all."

Jaye smiled at him. "I know you will be here for me and the babies. When you're ready we will."

Shifting a little to pull Alison onto his shoulder, he whispered teasingly, "Look, my mother is going to drag me out back and whup me if I don't do the right thing. You don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

She chuckled. "You really want to do this?"

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. Her own eyes glistening with unshed happy tears. "I would love that."

Brushing away the tear, Flint gently kissed her on the lips. His heart gave a small flutter as he realized he did want it. He wanted her, always. "Love you, Allie," he said sleepily, his mind finally relaxing.

"I love you too." She cuddled up to him and as soon as she did he was greeted with several kicks.

Flint chuckled appreciatively and laid his hand on her stomach. "Bet you'll be happy when they're not doing that anymore."

Jaye put her hand over his. "It would be nice." She bit her lower lip. "But..."

"But what?" Flint frowned, worried.

She blushed a little in embarrassment. "I'm a little scared."

At that Flint had to laugh. "Honey, you've faced down the worst Cobra could throw at us. You're strong and healthy, and so are the twins." He gave her belly another rub. "And besides, I'll be there with you."

"Yeah but I'm the one that has to push them through something that is 10 times smaller than they are."

Flint winced. "I admit I'm glad it's not me. But don't they have drugs for that?"

"I don't want to take anything that would harm our babies."

Flint considered that. "I'm sure they know what they're doing. Women do have children all the time." He squeezed her playfully. 'Besides, it can't possibly last more than about 20 hours, right?"

"WHAT!" Jaye's eyes were wide in horror.

"Hmm...actually with twins it might be a bit longer," he mused.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed and lay back on the bed. "I don't want to do this anymore?"

Flint chuckled. "I think it's a bit late for that." He tickled her collarbone. "Honey, you'll do fine."

"I'm afraid I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"Turn out like my parents."

She shivered at the thought of that.

Flint's face turned serious. "Allie, you're nothing like your parents. You already love the twins, and I do too. You could never in a million years be anything but the loving and gentle woman I fell in love with."

Jaye rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder again. She wrapped her arm around him as best she could. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Just remind me every once in a while, and I'll tell you again," he told her, trying to shift to find a comfortable position and still leave enough room for her stomach. "Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're getting married. Do you think..." he paused. "Do you think that your parents will come?"

Jaye sighed. "I doubt it. I sent them a letter last week telling them about the babies..."

"You did? Did they call, or at least write back?"

"No." There was a deep hint of sadness in her voice. No matter how long this has been going on she could never get used to the feeling of being unloved.

Flint seemed to read her thoughts. "I love you, and my mom is crazy about you. You have a family, Allie."

Jaye smiled brightly at Flint. Her hand began to rub her swollen belly. "And I have these guys."

"And we'll all be here with you for a long time," he added.

She kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Now when do I meet your father?"


	13. 7 Months

Jaye lay sleeping in Flint's bed. She had a headache that didn't want to go away so decided to stay in bed when Flint got up for the day. She was in a deep sleep and didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Flint rose from the couch, wondering who would be calling at that early hour. He quickly dressed and hurried to the front hall, and opened the door.

Standing there was a man about 6' 2" tall. He was dressed in a perfect fitting black suit and not a hair was out of place. He had dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes that matched Jaye's. He looked Flint up and down disdainfully.

"Can I help you?" Flint asked carefully.

"You can tell me where my daughter is." The man's voice was full of authority and it was obvious he felt he was above Flint.

Flint bit back a snide remark as he realized who the man was. He'd heard enough from Alison to have formed a pretty negative opinion about the man already, but he played it safe, opting for polite indifference for the moment. "She's inside, but she's still sleeping. Let me wake her up."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Flint paused, wondering how much information to divulge. He decided to go all out. "I'm her fiancé."

The man nodded. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Flint stepped back, holding the door for Alison's father, watching as the man carefully stepped into the apartment.

He looked around the apartment and without looking at Flint said, "I wish to speak to my daughter." He gave Flint the impression that he wasn't worth his time.

"I'll go get her," Flint scowled. He headed into the bedroom, wondering whether Alison might have expected this visit. He knelt down next to the bed and gently shook her awake. "Allie, honey? Um...your dad is here."

Jaye mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over onto her side, her 7-month pregnant belly sticking out in front of her.

Flint shook his head at the sight, smiling for a moment before trying again. "Alison. Come on, honey. Wake up."

Jaye's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Wh...what time is it?"

"Almost 8 am. But that's not really the point. Allie, your dad just knocked on the door."

"What!" Jaye exclaimed and looked at Flint in shock. "How did he find me?"

Flint shrugged. "I have no idea. Why don't you take a quick shower and I'll work on the small talk."

Jaye nodded. She couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't going to go well. She held her hand out for Flint to help her get up and out of the bed.

Flint pulled her up and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry about it, honey. Maybe he just really wants to see you."

"Somehow I doubt it." She said then kissed him softly on the lips before waddling herself to the shower.

Sighing, Flint headed back out into the living room. He told Alison's father that Jaye was showering, and asked if he could get him a drink.

"No." He said flatly. He eyed Flint as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed.

Flint forcefully quelled a tide of anger. He sat on one of the chairs and tried to smile. What was he supposed to talk to this man about? "Uhhh, I take it you received Alison's letter."

The man's green eyes turned dark with anger. "Yes I have."

"Ahhh...well...Isn't it great news?" Flint thought he sounded rather overly cheerful, but he refused to stop smiling.

"No it is not." The man said in a stern voice.

Flint's smile slipped. Who wouldn't want to be a grandfather? "Um, well, we're excited about it. I mean, twins! Can you imagine?"

"Since when is it good news to find out your daughter is nothing but a whore?"

Flint's jaw dropped for a second, and then gut instinct kicked in. He rose, balling his hands into fists. "How dare you say that about your own daughter? It's a damn good thing you've stayed out of her life--she actually had a chance to be happy for once!"

The man stared at Flint seemingly unaffected by Flint's change in attitude. "She was happy until people like you put silly little notions in her head about being a soldier."

Jaye had finished with her shower and dressed she was sitting on the bed listening to what was going on.

She could hear the anger in Flint's voice as he nearly shouted, "Your daughter made that decision on her own, and she's never regretted it. Neither have we--she's one of the best soldier's we've got."

"So you got her pregnant and still let her go out into battle?" The man said hotly. "Some man you are."

Jaye had enough and slowly rose from the bed.

"She's stayed on base for her safety. I would never let anything happen to her." Flint's breathing had slowed, but the anger still flared in his eyes.

"She is going back home with me and we are taking care of this little problem once and for all." The man stood up straighter when he stated that letting Flint know that his decision was final.

Flint growled and said in his most menacing voice, "If you're saying what I think you're saying, you're taking her out of here over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged very easily." The man said unfazed.

Jaye walked into the room. "I'm not going anywhere."

Flint had almost forgotten she was at the apartment. He was furious that she'd had to hear what her father was saying. He walked back to stand next to her, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"You are too." The man said. "I have the car waiting downstairs. Let's go." He grabbed a hold of Jaye's arm and started to pull.

"Let go of me!"

Flint stepped between them, putting a warning hand on her father's arm. He tightened his grip so that her father couldn't pull on her. "You gave up your right to pull this kind of crap a long time ago." His fingers squeezed. "I suggest you leave."

"Those two little bastards will get nothing from me!" Jaye's father growled, jerking his arm from Flint's grasp and heading towards the door.

Jaye gasped when he said that. She was speechless but the hurt and pain were written all over her face and could be seen in her eyes.

Flint wanted desperately to pursue this man out the door and continue their "conversation," but Alison needed him more. He wrapped his arms around her, wondering what he could possibly say. He opted for humor, at a loss for anything else. "Are you sure you weren't adopted?" he asked.

Jaye chuckled slightly through her tears. "God I hope so."

Flint nuzzled her neck. "I honestly thought you were exaggerating a little. Now I know. You're better off without them."

Alison squeezed him. "I've got you. You told me you would be my family. Remember?"

"I'll never forget," he whispered, kissing her ear. The babies started kicking as if to tell the two of them that they were there too. Flint laughed. "And we have the twins," he agreed.

Alison laughed along with him. "And your parents."

"Oh dear. My mother will be more than happy to take up the slack, believe me," Flint chuckled. Just in case she needed to hear it, he told her again, "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips. "More than anything."

Flint gave her a wide grin. "Tell me that again when you're in the middle of giving birth."

"We'll see."


	14. 7 12 Months

Scarlett called Flint's cell phone, not wanting to chance Jaye answering the phone in their new house. She listened to it ring while standing next to Cover Girl.

Flint picked up the phone, casting a quick glance to make sure that Alison couldn't hear him. "Scarlett, everything ready?" He asked

"Yep just waiting on you to get momma out of there." Scarlett answered.

"She had to go to the bathroom again," Flint laughed, "And then we're leaving. Give us fifteen minutes to clear out."

Scarlett snapped her phone shut and grinned at Cover Girl. "Ok, we have the cake, the balloons, the food, the booze...anything else we need?"

"Did you get the sparkling cider for Allie?" Cover Girl asked as she looked over her list yet again.

Scarlett nodded. "Yep. No caffeine, no alcohol. Hmmm...we can't forget the tub of games. I don't know if the guys will get into them, but it's worth a shot. I wish we knew more girls we could have invited."

"Roadblock tried to get his girlfriend to go but she has to work today," Cover Girl said as she walked with Scarlett out to her car. "How did you manage to get Duke to pick up the cake for you?"

"Oh, I've got him whipped of course. I didn't give him a choice." Scarlett laughed and picked up one of the tubs. "Flint said the coast would be clear in fifteen. So let's go!"

"When are you going to let me properly break in this beast?" Cover Girl asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of Scarlett's brand new Mustang.

"Oh, honey, with the way you drive, it'll be a cold day you know where." She started the car, relishing in the smooth purr of the engine. The ride to Flint and Alison's new house was relatively short. They had bought a lovely old Victorian house that had been restored by its previous owners. Scarlett pulled into the drive after making sure Flint's SUV wasn't there.

"I just love this house," Cover Girl commented as she helped unload the car. "They were in the right place at the right time. Oh, and look—they put up the porch swing we bought them."

Scarlett nodded. "Enough room for all four of them." She laughed. "I can't believe I just said that. Can you imagine this house with two kids?"

Cover Girl joined her in laughter. "Can you imagine Dash and Allie with two kids?"

"Oh dear," Scarlett answered. "Do you think they'll be loud and arrogant like their dad or loud and boisterous like their mom?"

"Both."

Cover Girl unlocked the front door of the house and held the door open for Scarlett.

"Alright, the gang's supposed to arrive in one hour, and by then we need to have the decorations up." They set to work putting up both pink and blue balloons, streamers, and ribbons. In a short while, the house was festive and cheerful.

Cover Girl looked over their handy work. "Not bad."

"It's great," Scarlett agreed. The doorbell rang; the first of the guests had arrived. The girls greeted Bazooka and Alpine and commandeered them to help get drinks ready.

Bazooka almost dropped the glasses for the drinks several times.

Cover Girl shook her head at him with a smirk as she got some of the snacks ready.

"Alpine!" Scarlett admonished. "The sparkling cider does not go in the alcoholic punch! Allie needs something to drink." Alpine was saved from further wrath by the arrival of the next guests.

Shipwreck came in with Roadblock. Shipwreck was once again bragging about the woman he met the night before.

"Keep it up, Wreck, and we'll be throwing you one of these showers," Scarlett joked.

"Never." Shipwreck said shaking his head. "I'm responsible."

Cover Girl almost choked on the water she was drinking.

Hawk arrived next, followed shortly by Ace, Mainframe, and Ripcord. "Anyone else kinda weirded out by this?" The paratrooper asked.

"About what?" Cover Girl asked. "You coming to a baby shower?"

"No, about Lady Jaye having kids," Ripcord laughed. "Little G.I. Joes running around, ya know?"

Cover Girl shrugged. "I admit I was surprised."

"Well, someone has to start a second generation," Hawk said solemnly, scooping up a glass of punch.

"Hawk that's spiked." Cover Girl warned just as Beach Head walked in. "Now that is an odd sight."

"Of course it's spiked," Hawk answered. "That's why I took some."

Cover Girl looked at Beach Head. "What made you decide to come?"

Beach Head shrugged. "I figure Lady Jaye and Flint are doing all that reading and classical music stuff for the babies," he said. "I brought 'em something a little better." He held up a box containing a blow up plastic punching bag. "I painted a Cobra on it," he said proudly.

The room busted out with laughter.

"What?" Beach Head gruffed.

Duke called from his cell phone.

Scarlett chatted with Duke and called out to the room in general. "Anyone want to go on a rescue mission? Duke needs help with the cake."

"I'm going." Beach Head grumbled as he put his package down and ran outside.

"Uh, oh," Scarlett muttered. "He'd better come back." She shrugged and counted heads. Are we missing anyone? Flint will bring Allie here in about a half an hour."

"I think that's it." Cover Girl said. "Everyone else's gifts are in the back room."

"Let's get a couple of the games ready," Scarlett suggested. "Ripcord and Ace, could you two fill some water balloons?"

"What do you need water balloons for?" Ripcord asked as he caught the bag of balloons Scarlett threw at him.

"Not telling," Scarlett teased. "You'll have to wait."

"I'm not liking this already." Ace said as the two of them went off to fill up the balloons.

About 20 minutes later Scarlett's cell phone rang.

"What now?" She answered it with a terse "hello?"

"We're on our way back." Flint said softly. "As soon as she gets out of the bathroom."

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, but stall about ten minutes. Duke and Beach Head aren't back with the cake yet."

"I'll do my best." Flint said and hung up.

A few minutes later Duke's car pulled up, with Beach Head's in tow. Duke carefully opened the back and together they lifted a large box. "Did you have to order such a huge one, Scarlett?" he called.

"You could eat half of it yourself," she laughed. She carefully opened the cover and gasped. "That's not what it was supposed to say!"

"What does it say?" Cover Girl called from the porch.

Duke grimaced. "I know. They messed it up. It says, 'Congratulations Dallie and Ash."

Cover Girl burst with laughter.

Scarlett laughed. "Close enough. Let's get it set up, they'll be here soon."

"That's if Allie doesn't have to go to the bathroom 100 times," Cover Girl quipped.

Alpine shook his head. "I am so glad I will never personally have to have kids."

"Why?" Cover Girl asked teasingly. "Can't handle it?"

"No way," he admitted. "Not in a million years."

Flint's parents then walked up the street carrying several packages wearing bright smiles on their faces. Cover Girl and Scarlett went and helped them carry the presents into the house.

Bazooka had been on lookout, and now called that Flint and Allie's SUV had just turned the corner to their street.

Everyone got in their places.

Lady Jaye sat next to Flint in the SUV. She paid no attention to the familiar cars parked along the street a block away from their new house. They pulled into the driveway. "Can you help me out?" She asked Flint. She had trouble getting in and out of the vehicle for the past couple of weeks.

Flint suppressed a grin and pulled her out. "You'll have to start riding in the cargo space," he teased. They walked to the door, and Flint pretended to unlock it.

Lady Jaye smelled the Lilacs on her bush not paying attention to Flint.

Flint opened the door and gave a big wave to the friends he knew were hiding behind various pieces of furniture. He could see Bazooka's legs sticking out from under the coffee table.

"Allie, come on in," he called loudly. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Yes I'm starving." Jaye said as she walked in the house. She noticed the decorations a split moment before everyone jumped from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

Jaye jumped slightly not expecting this but there was a huge smile on her face and she turned to Flint. "Is this why we went shopping?"

Flint laughed. "Well, that, and I wanted to get that cute little pink dress I saw last time."

Beach Head called out, "Oh, man, he's buying pink dresses now! We've lost him!"

The room filled with laughter.

Cover Girl walked up to the parents to be and hugged them. "Congratulations."

They were nearly overwhelmed with well wishes as each person came up to give them their best.

Jaye went over and sat in the overstuffed recliner feeling a bit overwhelmed. "This is so nice you guys."

Flint's mother brought her a glass of water after giving her a rather crushing hug. "My son thought of the whole thing," she said proudly. "But those two did most of the work." She pointed at Scarlett and Cover Girl.

"They are my best friends." Jaye said then took a drink. "My family."


	15. 7 12 Months Part 2

Cover Girl walked over Scarlett who was getting Jaye a glass of sparkling cider. "Which game should we do first, guess Allie's size or the beer baby bottle game?"

Scarlett laughed at the expression on Duke's face and replied, "I think these boys need a beer before we do anything else."

Cover Girl grinned evilly. I'll be back in a few minutes with the bottles. She dashed off into the kitchen.

Jaye looked at Scarlett when she was handed her glass of mock wine. "What's she so excited about?"

"Oh, I think the visual will be explanation enough." Scarlett leaned back in her chair. She'd made sure to grab a bottle of real beer earlier, knowing what they had planned for the guys.

A minute later Cover Girl came out with a tray of baby bottles full of the yellowish liquid. "Alright guys, you want beer?"

Bazooka and Alpine looked at each other. "Well, yeah," Alpine answered. "But what's with the baby bottles?"

Lady Jaye knew what was coming and about died laughing.

"These have beer in them. In order to get a bottle of beer you need to finish the entire baby bottle of beer. Winner of the game gets a prize." Cover Girl said and winked at Jaye.

Flint grinned. "Works for me." He grabbed a baby bottle, as did Alpine and the others. "Sorry, honey," Flint said to Lady Jaye, "That whole thing about eating and drinking only what you're allowed to eat and drink is going to have to be put on hold for the evening."

Jaye gave him a playful pout.

Martha laughed at her son.

All the guys grabbed the baby bottles and waited.

Scarlett watched Duke pick up a bottle and gave the group a "go!"

Bazooka nearly choked on the first sip, commenting, "Bubbly!"

Shipwreck tried to drink threw the nipple then started cursing. "It's broken."

Beach Head looked funny sucking on his pink bottle.

Cover Girl was taking pictures.

"I feel so stupid," Alpine laughed. "The things we do for beer."

Roadblock sucked so hard on his bottle it started to collapse on the sides.

Flint and Duke were staring each other down, each tipping their bottles back and squeezing forcefully. If any two men could turn something this silly into a macho competition, it was them.

Jaye was laughing so hard she felt like her extremely swollen stomach was going to split open.

The other guys in the room stopped and watched.

Martha continued knitting a baby blanket while watching all the men including her husband play this game.

Duke was the first to slam his bottle onto the counter, eliciting a shout of "Hey! That's marble!" from Jaye.

"Hah!" Duke punched Flint on the shoulder. "I win!" he said gleefully.

"Damn." Flint said then took the top of the bottle and guzzled the beer down.

Scarlett opened up the cooler, allowing the others to take beer freely now. "Okay, folks, first one down. And our prize is..." She pulled out the first cold beer and placed it carefully in a preemie diaper, handing it over with a laugh. "No unwrapping it," she admonished.

Jaye laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

Cover Girl took a picture of Duke's surprised face.

Duke unhappily looked at Flint, who was nearly doubled over with laughter. "Congratulations," Flint told him.

Everyone in the room was laughing so hard.

"Time for the next game," Scarlett announced.

Cover Girl stood up holding up streamers. "Now for the second game. Everyone will guess how big around our little momma here is."

"NO!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," Scarlett laughed. "Everyone takes as much streamer as you think will fit around Jaye. We'll measure her after you're done, and the closest one wins the next prize."

"Not another diaper clad beer is it?" Shipwreck asked.

"We'll see," Scarlett answered.

They passed the roll around the room, each guest cutting a length of the streamer.

"Alright Allie stand up." Cover Girl said.

"No." Jaye said, refusing to get up out of her chair.

Scarlett tugged at her shirt. "Come on, it won't work if you don't let us do this."

"I can't." Jaye stated.

"Dash I think your WIFE is stuck." Cover Girl said with a chuckle.

"Aw, Jaye, don't be a spoilsport," Flint told her. "Look," he said, holding up a piece of streamer that was obviously not nearly big enough. "I know I won, so let's prove it." He gave her a wink.

"Come on dear." Martha coaxed.

Jaye sighed. "Alright." She held her hand out to Flint to help her up.

He pulled her into a standing position and took the roll of streamer from Cover Girl. "Now, let's get the official measurement so we can compare everyone else's." He unrolled the streamer around her stomach and cut it. When he held it up, the end dragged on the ground. "Allie, you're huge!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Cover Girl whispered to Scarlett.

Jaye punched Flint in the arm.

"Ow. Honey, you're supposed to be huge. You're carrying twins." Her expression didn't change. "What?" he asked. "It's not like you're fat. I mean, you've put on a few pounds or sixty, but...I'm sure you'll lose...it..." he finished quietly as her expression darkened.

"I think you should stop while you are ahead, son." Martha said.

Cover Girl and Scarlett were laughing at Flint's expense.

"Well I for one think you are more beautiful than ever." Hawk spoke up.

Flint gave Hawk a grateful smile. 'Well, of course she is," he said.

Jaye's face softened.

Cover Girl held up the correct sized streamer. Flint's didn't come close to being the right size. Cover Girl's was only about half way. "Who's next?"

Shipwreck held his up. The end of the piece of streamer he held disappeared somewhere under the coffee table. "Try mine!"

Alpine nudged Shipwreck out of the way and held up his streamer. "I believe I am the best man here for estimating lengths of rope-like material." His piece was close, but off by at least a foot.

Shipwreck held his up after Alpine and it was way longer than the correct size. Jaye grabbed a coaster and threw it at Shipwreck hitting him right in the chest.

"Ow!" Shipwreck said as he rubbed his chest. "Flint can't you control her?"

"Sorry, man, you're on your own," Flint chuckled.

"Let's try Duke's," Scarlett suggested. "Hold it up, let's see."

Duke coughed, embarrassed. "Uh, well, I don't think it's close," he said. He held it up. It might have fit Jaye before she was pregnant, but certainly not now.

"Suck up," Shipwreck muttered.

Roadblock held his up next and it was only about 3/4 of the correct size.

"No one's gotten very close yet," Scarlett laughed. "You boys are terrible at this." She checked the few that were left. It was a close call between Ripcord and Bazooka, and Jaye was asked to determine the winner.

"I'm picking Ripcord's, since it's a little shorter."

Bazooka pouted, but Scarlett handed him another beer and pointed to Cover Girl, who was bringing out the "prize."

"Alright, Rip, you have to wear this for the rest of the day." She held up an oversize cowboy hat with pink and blue ribbons dangling from the hatband.

"On second thought, I think Bazooka's was closer," Ripcord protested.

Lady Jaye laughed. "Oh, no. You won fair and square."

"Yeah, good job," Bazooka added, saluting ripcord with his cold bottle of beer. Ripcord stuck his tongue out at him, but donned the hat anyway.

Cover Girl walked into the living room with two buckets full of water balloons. "Alright everyone outside for the next game."

Ace asked, "Oh, so we finally get to find out what all those balloons we filled are for?"

"Yep." Cover Girl said. "Come on, it will be fun."

Flint's mother pulled out the camcorder intent on filming all of this.

"Dash, honey, I'm stuck again." Jaye said in embarrassment.

Flint laughed and pulled her out of her chair. He grabbed the camcorder from his mother and said, "I think you need to play, mom. Let Allie tape it."

"But..."

"That's alright Mom." Jaye said with a smile. "I'll film it for you."

"Come on, Mrs. Fairborne--we'll pair you with Hawk," Scarlett said, giving Hawk a significant look.

"Of course," he said gallantly, extending an arm.

Martha chuckled. "Well alright then."

"Come on son, I'll be your partner." Flint's father said.

Cover Girl paired the rest off. Duke was with Roadblock, Ace with Ripcord, Alpine with Bazooka, and Shipwreck with Beach Head.

Beach Head grumbled, "Don't you dare tie us together."

Cover Girl smirked at her boyfriend. "What's the matter Wayne? Scared?"

"What?" He protested. "That has nothing to do with it. I just don't want to work with this crazy sailor any longer than I have to."

Shipwreck put his arm around Beach Head's shoulders. "You wound me."

"Get off me. Courtney, make him get off me!" Beach Head whined.

"Only if you promise to play this game." Cover Girl grinned at him.

"We'd better win," Beach Head threatened the sailor.

Scarlett explained the game to the players. "Ok, whichever person on the team goes first needs to stuff a total of ten water balloons inside his or her shirt. You must then go across the yard, around the maple tree, and back. Switch balloons and the other person goes. The first team back with all their balloons wins."

She looked at Beach Head and added, "And no pushing other teams."

"Who me?" Beach Head asked innocently.

"Yeah, you, Mr. Everything is a Competition," Alpine laughed.

"We'll win." Bazooka grunted.

Alpine patted him affectionately. "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure we'll win."

Jaye was chuckling while she was filming it. She sat down on the stoop on the front porch.

Cover Girl and Scarlett made sure that Jaye was getting it all on tape as the teams got ready. "If you pop a balloon, your teammate has to run another one out to you. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

Scarlett shouted for them to start, nearly laughing herself silly watching the first half of the teams waddle out into the yard.

Cover Girl walked over to Jaye and stood by her laughing.

Jaye was laughing so hard her stomach felt like it was going to split.

Beach Head took the lead early on, but something in his shirt must have been sharp, because balloons started popping, drenching him in water.

Shipwreck ran out to him with the bucket of balloons and started stuffing more into his shirt, but they just kept popping.

Alpine started laughing so hard, all of his balloons fell out all at once, splattering his feet with water.

"Look--their water broke." Cover Girl said hysterically.

Jaye kept laughing causing the camera to jump around but she couldn't help it.

Ace had both arms wrapped carefully around his stomach and was moving at a snail's pace. His jaw dropped as Flint's mother passed him, walking almost casually with her large shirt tied at the bottom, holding the balloons securely.

"Way to go mom." Jaye yelled.

Flint glanced at his mother, speeding up, trying to overtake her. In his haste, he bumped into Duke. It was hard to tell whose balloons all the water came from, but they were both soaked.

Flint's mother swung around the tree and headed back to the patio. Hawk cheered her on, pumping his fists in the air.

"I am so glad you made them come outside for this." Jaye said while laughing.

"I didn't think they'd break that many balloons," Scarlett giggled. "Lookin' good, Duke! Keep it up!"

"Why don't you get out here and try it?" he yelled in reply.

"Nope. We planned the games to watch you guys make fools of yourself." Cover Girl shot back.

Martha made it back to Hawk and quickly helped him fill his shirt up.

The girls watched as Beach Head and Ace finally made it around the tree and started back. Flint and Duke had started throwing their extra balloons at each other.

Martha made it back to Hawk and quickly helped him fill his shirt up.

"Children." Cover Girl said, shaking her head.

Scarlett leaned over to Jaye and asked, "They do realize you're taping this, don't they?"

Jaye smirked. "Probably not."

"Oh, dear. I think we'll get some good use out of this later," Scarlett commented as Bazooka and Alpine joined in the water balloon fight, taking the opportunity to attack their commanding officers.

Martha made it back to Hawk and helped him stuff his shirt.

Beach Head was growling at Shipwreck when he made it back. "Hurry up Squid."

"Yeah, yeah," Shipwreck answered lazily. "It's me and Hawk, down to the wire...man to man...uh, water balloon filled clothing, obstacles all around us." He tucked his shirt in, estimating how much of a head start Hawk had. "This prize is all ours."

Hawk moved slowly and surely towards the tree.

Alison gasped a little and put her free hand against her stomach.

"Honey, you okay?" Scarlett asked in concern.

"Yeah, the babies are playing soccer with my bladder."

"Let me take the camera for a while," Scarlett said. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"I'll get it." Cover Girl ran inside to grab the water.

Shipwreck made it around the tree, determined to catch up to Hawk.

Shipwreck was getting closer to Hawk, but an ill-aimed water balloon caught him upside the head. He stumbled, and a few of his own balloons tumbled out.

Beach Head was running full-tilt with the replacements, passing a laughing Hawk on the way. "I'm gonna get a copy of that tape, you know," Beach Head told Hawk as he passed, gesturing to the General's stuffed shirt.

Hawk shrugged and kept going with a smirk on his face.

Cover Girl handed Jaye a bottle of water.

Scarlett cheered as Hawk neared the finish line. The others remembered too late that they were supposed to be in a race, and joined in, catcalling at Shipwreck, who was the only other competitor left.

Flint's father had moved to the sidelines to avoid the fire, and he called out, "Dashiell, are you sure this is the best the military's got, son?" He shook his head in mock disappointment.

Alison picked up a balloon from the bucket next to her and threw it at Flint's dad, hitting him in the back. "HEY!"

"Your aim's as good as ever, Allie!" Dash yelled cheerfully. He sputtered as a balloon from his father hit him square in the chest.

The women laughed hard.

Scarlett clapped as Hawk reached the patio. "I've got just the prize for you two," she smiled. She headed inside and returned a moment later with two slightly dusty bottles. "It's your favorite, sir," Scarlett told Hawk as he carefully unloaded his balloons. "We knew you'd win one today," she added with a wink.

"Hawk gets brandy and we get beer?" Ace asked. "What a set-up."

"Hey they need to suck up somehow." Jaye teased trying to get up off the stoop.

"Yeah, not all of us can give Hawk honorary grandkids," Scarlett responded. She pulled Jaye up with a grunt. "Wow, how do you even walk?"

"Very slowly." Alison said and rubbed her back. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable.

Scarlett's brow creased in concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. My back is just hurting." Jaye said.

Martha walked over and looked at her. "Help her inside will you honey."

Flint shook the water from his hair and gently wrapped an arm around his fiancée. "Too much excitement," he said. "I blame Duke."

Jaye smirked. "Come on, let's get some cake."

"Oooh, cake!" Bazooka said, grinning. "Uh, could I have a towel?" Most of the guys were dripping water onto the grass, thoroughly soaked.

Cover Girl picked up a stack of beach towels that she'd wisely prepared earlier and handed them around. Why don't we have the cake out here? She suggested, eyeing the muddy and dripping feet of the players.

Scarlett helped Cover Girl carry the cake outside. "It's not quite right," she apologized, but I'm sure it will taste great." She lifted up the lid to reveal the misspelled message.

"Just don't name the kids Dallie and Ash," Cover Girl laughed as she started to cut the cake.

"This is a baby shower for the record books, that's for sure," Allie said happily as she dug into her slice of cake.


	16. 7 34 Months

Flint was in meetings all morning with Duke, Hawk, Beach Head and several higher ranking officers of the regular military. He had left Jaye sleeping that morning when he left, not wanting to wake her up because she had had a restless night. They were right in the middle of Flint giving his report on some intel they had received earlier that week when Dial Tone came rushing in. "Ummm...I'm sorry Sirs, but Flint you have an emergency call from your mother on line 2."

Flint didn't even excuse himself from the room, he simply ran out into the hallway, leaving the others to share worried looks.

"Dashiel, I am taking Alison to that hospital of yours. I think you better meet us there." Martha said. "Robert, help her to the car."

Flint dropped the receiver into the cradle and rushed to his car. He nearly caused a few accidents in his haste to get to the hospital, arriving just minutes after his parents, who were seated in the waiting room. "Mom, what happened?"

"I thought she was still sleeping so I went outside to get the newspaper. When I came back in I heard a thump upstairs, your father heard it outside. We rushed up there and she was passed out on the floor. We woke her up but she wouldn't let us call an ambulance. She said the ambulance wouldn't have brought her to this hospital." Martha answered.

Flint's father, Robert, quiet as always was sitting next to Martha holding her hand.

Flint nodded and walked to the front desk, asking to see Alison. The nurse told him that he wasn't allowed back there yet, but that they would get him the moment they knew anything. He wanted to argue his way back there anyway. He glanced at his parents and decided against it. Causing a scene wouldn't help Alison. He couldn't sit, but paced instead, restless.

About an hour later Doc walked out.

"Dash..." Flint's father said and nodded in the direction of the doctor.

Flint turned and hurried over, sensing his parents following behind. "How is she?"

Doc put his hand on Flint's shoulder and nodded a greeting to Flint's parents. "She is sleeping right now. She'll be fine."

"What happened?" Robert Faireborn asked as he too put a hand on Flint's shoulder.

"She got up out of the bed too fast and her blood pressure plummeted." Doc answered.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Flint asked.

"A woman's body is not made to handle more than one fetus at a time. Her body is stressed right now because of pregnancy. I'm putting her on full bed rest." Doc answered.

"How long?" Flint felt his heart finally slow down as he realized Alison wasn't in immediate danger.

"Until she delivers I'm afraid. Now before you say anything I know she's not going to like it but I want to keep her pregnant as long as possible."

Flint frowned. No, she certainly wasn't going to like it. He sighed in resignation. "She'll stay in bed if she knows it's best for the twins." He gave his parents a reassuring grin and turned back to the doctor. "Can I sit with her?"

Doc nodded. "If she'll agree to stay in bed except to take a shower or to use the bathroom I will let you take her back home in a couple of hours. I know she'll be more comfortable there." Doc started to lead him back to Jaye's room.

Flint followed, wondering how he would manage to continue his duties on base while taking care of Alison. He decided he'd ask Hawk to decrease his workload. He took a moment to examine Alison from the doorway before moving to sit by her bedside. She looked tired, but otherwise okay. He gently took her hand. "Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?"

Alison opened her eyes and looked at Flint with a slight smile. "With my fingers." She teased softly.

"Smart ass," he said fondly. "I hear you're going to be in bed for a while."

Jaye didn't look happy. "Yeah I know."

"I'll keep you company," Flint told her. "It won't be so bad."

Jaye tried to sit up only to have Flint put his hand on her shoulder and shake his head no. "I'll go crazy, but I want to make sure the babies have the best chance at a healthy birth."

"At least you'll get to be at home." Flint squeezed her shoulder. "With all the books, TV, and ice cream you could ever want."

Jaye smiled and scooted over a little bit. "Hold me."

Flint sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Alison. "You and the twins are going to be fine," he reassured her.

Jaye couldn't hold up her brave front anymore and started crying against Flint. She cried until she fell asleep.

A few hours later Doc walked in and put his hand on Flint's shoulder to wake him up where he fell asleep in the chair with his head on Jaye's bed.

Flint looked up, blinking sleepily. "Did my parents go home? Do we get to go home?" he asked Doc.

"Your parents went home and yes you get to go home now as long as she stays off her feet, lying down." Doc said and handed Flint Jaye's release paperwork to sign since he was now her medical power of attorney.

Flint signed the paperwork and gently woke Alison. "Hey, honey. Want to sleep in a real bed?"

Jaye woke up and looked at Flint. "Yeah. We can go home?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, Doc's letting you go." He brought a wheelchair around to the bedside. "But you are staying off of your feet from now on."

"Alright." Jaye grumbled and awkwardly got out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair. "Where's your mom?"

"They went to the house. My parents will probably want to stay a few days to help out."

"I think your mother was already planning it."

"Well, she does want as many grandchildren as possible," Flint laughed, wheeling her into the hallway. "Anything she can do to help."

"Keep the house clean." Jaye said. "I don't want the babies coming home to a dirty house."

Flint sighed. "Oh, she'll dust until the tables are worn. My house growing up was spotless." He nodded to the nurse on the way out. "Obviously she didn't pass that gene on to me."

Jaye chuckled. "Yeah I know." When they got to Flint's SUV Jaye couldn't get out of the wheel chair. She was really stuck.

"They don't make these big enough," Flint chuckled, pulling gently on her elbows. "I may have to get some grease."

"Funny." Jaye said. "I'm a fat cow." She grumbled to herself as she finally was pulled loose from the chair's entrapment.

Flint shook his head, knowing he'd better not tease. "Not for much longer. Uh, I mean, you're not a fat cow, honey," he corrected.

On the ride back to their new home Jaye gasped and put both her hands on her belly.

Flint shot her a worried look. "Everything okay?"

"Pull over." She said urgently.

He did so carefully, parking the car and unbuckling his seat belt to lean over. "What's wrong?"

Jaye pulled up her shirt and on her stomach where perfect imprints of two hands and two feet where the babies were pushing out on her stomach. "Look at this!"

Flint's eyes widened. "Oh, man, that looks so painful." He reached out to tickle a foot. "But...it's kinda neat."

Jaye started to giggle. "I can't wait to hold them."

"Apparently they can't either," Flint laughed.

"You know we still don't have names picked out."

"Well, we have several weeks of bedrest to figure it out." Flint pulled back into traffic. "What about Samantha and Jack?"

"Ummm...no." Jaye shook her head as Flint put his seatbelt back on then pulled back onto the road. "How about Mabyn and Maddox?"

Flint sputtered, "What? Are you serious?"

Jaye looked at him. "What's wrong with them?"

"Honey, believe me because I know--a boy with a name like Maddox is going to get picked on all of his life."

"But it means Son of the Lord."

Flint finally turned into his driveway. "Uh, huh. What's wrong with John or Mark? Something a little more normal?"

"What about a name where they stand out a little."

Flint helped Jaye out of the car and they very slowly walked into the house. "Okay, then, what about...uh...Jonas and Madeline?"

They started to make their way up the stairs. Martha saw them and was going to say something to them but overheard what they were talking about and decided to leave them alone to decide.

Jaye smiled. "I like Madeline but don't really care for Jonas. What about naming our son after his father?"

Flint frowned as he opened the door. "Don't tell my mother this, but I was never really thrilled with my name."

Alison walked into the bedroom and went to the dresser to get one of her maternity nightgowns. "I love your name."

"Well, of course you do," Flint said. "But I was the butt of way too many jokes growing up."

"Okay then your name is a definite no. How about McKenzie?" She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Is that a boy's name or a girl's name?" Flint asked.

"It can be either." Alison said as she put on the nightgown.

"I don't know...ambiguous names for twins don't sound like a good idea." Flint chuckled teasingly. "But I'd take one over Dashiell."

Alison got comfortable in the bed and leaned back against the pillows that rested against the oak headboard. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I have no idea," Flint admitted, settling down next to her in the bed. "I didn't think it would be this difficult."

Alison started rattling off ancient Celtic names.

Flint's mind reeled. "Wait, wait. I don't mind the heritage, but maybe just give me one or two of your favorites?"

"I like Abigail and Aidan."

"Those aren't...terrible," Flint responded. "Compared to my name, anyway." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's rest on it."

Alison nodded. "Alright." She curled up on his chest, her belly against his side.


	17. Wake Up Call

Flint and Lady Jaye lay in their bed. Flint was dead asleep. The last week had totally wiped him out. Between doing work that could only be done on base for a few hours a day, bringing lots of work home to work on and caring for the bed ridden Jaye since his parents went back home, he was beat.

Jaye hadn't felt that well that night. Her back had been killing her but she chalked that up to being in bed all the time now. She had been in bed for 3 weeks now and it was driving her nuts. But now the pains in her back were moving around to the front of her swollen abdomen and were intensifying. She had been timing them for the past hour thinking maybe they were Braxton Hick's contractions but they were steady and the gaps between were getting shorter and shorter. She rolled over a little bit and gently shook her slumbering fiancée. "Dash...honey..."

Flint mumbled and turned over, burying himself into the bedclothes.

Jaye shook him again, this time a little harder. "Come on baby, it's time."

"Five more minutes," Flint mumbled, still asleep.

Jaye rolled her eyes before shaking him yet again, this time even harder. "Dash come on...it's time to go to the hospital."

Flint sat bolt upright as his mind registered the word "hospital." He looked at her, eyes wide. "Now? Like, right now?"

Jaye's face cringed as another pain hit her and she could only nod affirmative.

Flint stood and pulled on clothes, then looked wildly around the room. He started opening drawers in the bureau, throwing her clothes in a heap on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jaye asked in shock.

"You need..." He stopped and looked around, moving quickly to the bathroom. A towel flew out the door, followed by her toothbrush and other toiletries.

"Dash--my bag is packed already and in the closet. Remember? We packed it last week."

Flint peeked his head out of the doorway and looked at her incredulously. "Oh," he said sheepishly. He took a step forward and stepped on the toothpaste, bursting it and sending him flying as his other foot came down in the mess. He landed on his butt and sat there, looking up at her. "So...I'll just go get the car started, shall I?"

Jaye was trying not to laugh at him. "Yeah after you hand me the outfit folded on top of my dresser."

Flint rose and wiped his hands on his pants, leaving a minty smear behind. He meekly handed her the clothes and headed downstairs. "I'll help you down in a minute," he called. "What else do we need? Food? Water?"

"Just my bag and the diaper bag in the nursery." Alison said as she slowly started to get dressed.

Flint nodded and slipped down the stairs, remembering to grab the diaper bag as he headed out the door to the garage. He started the car and opened the door, then ran full tilt back to the bedroom.

Jaye was dressed but she sat on the edge of her side of the bed holding her self up in a sitting position with one hand while the other held onto her belly and she was panting.

Flint slid into the room and bent down to tie on a pair of shoes as he asked, "You doing okay?"

Jaye managed a nod.

Flint raced to the bed and hauled Jaye to her feet. "Alright...easy does it," he said. "How much time?"

"F...Five minutes apart." Jaye said as she slowly walked with Flint's help.

"Okay, I'm sure we've got plenty of time," Flint said, trying not to let the panic show in his voice. They maneuvered downstairs.

Jaye had a hard time getting into Flint's SUV because of the tightness in her back from the contractions.

Flint buckled her in and did the same himself. He grabbed the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He turned the key, making the SUV give a loud clank. "Uh, already started," he said. "Right." He shifted into drive and headed toward the hospital.

"Dash, calm down." Jaye said as she watched him speed by. "UGH!" She groaned, leaning over slightly holding onto her stomach.

Flint glanced at her for a moment. "What was that?"

"My water just broke."

"All over my--" Flint broke off his reply, snapping his mouth shut. "Okay, it's only about another five minutes. Hold on, honey." He gave the SUV a little more gas.

Jaye's contractions got stronger after her water broke and were coming closer together. She cried out in pain.

Flint was muttering under his breath, trying to pay attention to Jaye and the road all at once. "Do I need to pull over?" He asked, panic plain in his voice now. "Please don't make me help you deliver twins in my car."

Jaye glared over at him. "What's more important, me and the babies or this bloody car?"

"I am worried about the babies!" He nearly yelled. "That's why I'd really rather have them delivered in the hospital!"

"Don't yell at me!" Jaye said in an extremely hurt sounding voice.

"I'm not!" Flint yelled. "I'm sorry!" He nearly brought the SUV onto two wheels turning the corner into the Hospital's drive.

Jaye grabbed a hold of Flint's shirt and twisted as she tried to breathe through the pain. She twisted some arm hair with it.

"Aaah! Jaye, we're there!" He ripped free, ignoring the pain and ran to her door. He flung it open and grabbed her around the waist, unbuckling her and lifting her bodily from the seat. "It's okay, we're there," he said again.

"You don't have to carry me." Jaye said but at the same time she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.

Flint grinned down at her. "You wouldn't let me carry you into the house, so I'm carrying you now."

Jaye held onto his neck tightly; he could feel her trembling. They entered the emergency waiting room and Flint nodded to the nurse on duty.

"Get Doc," he told her. "It's time."

The nurse paged Doc then quickly came around the desk and grabbed a wheelchair and brought it towards them. "Flint, Lady Jaye—how far apart are the contractions?"

"About 4 minutes." Jaye answered but still not taking her head from his neck.

"Here you can put her down in the chair." The nurse offered.

Jaye answered by squeezing Flint's neck harder.

"I can carry her into the room," he said, catching the unspoken message. "I won't leave you, don't worry," he whispered.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"Very well." The nurse said and led him over to the room Jaye would give birth.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her, following the nurse. "Just fine."

The nurse pointed to the bed then went to get an extra pillow, blankets and a hospital gown.

"Dash I changed my mind." Jaye said as he sat her down on the bed.

He couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter. He gave her a quick squeeze before laying her back on the pillows. "Little too late for that."

Jaye gave him a pleading look.

"Honey, if I could do this for you..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'd be terrified," he admitted. "But you know Doc's the best. This staff has kept all of us alive all these years. Have faith."

Jaye started rocking back in forth in discomfort.

Flint kept a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Just a few more hours and it'll be over. Think about being able to hold the twins."

Doc noticed Flint trying to soothe and calm Jaye so he walked in. He knelt down in front of Jaye. "Allie, you will do just fine. It will be over before you know it."

Jaye looked over at him and smiled as the nurse walked in with her supplies.

"Flint help her change into this hospital gown and I'll be right back." Doc said then walked towards the door with the nurse then right as he got to the door way turned around. "Oh, has her water broke yet?"

"Oh, yes, it has," Flint said definitively. "About twenty minutes ago."

Doc nodded. "That's good. It should speed things up and make the contractions harder."

"THAT'S GOOD!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Could you give her some valium, er, now?" Flint asked Doc.

"Sorry no valium but I'll round up my Anesthesiologist and have him give her an epidural." Doc answered and left.

"Please can we just skip this part?" Jaye almost begged as she let Flint help her remove her clothing.

He chuckled softly. "Nope. Sorry." He fastened the robe around her tenderly, letting his fingers linger at the back of her neck. "But the part right after this is supposed to be fantastic."

She was about to say something when another contraction hit, this one stronger then the others. She bent over a little bit grabbing his shirt in the process and pulled on it, his chest hairs included. "AHHHHH!"

"Ooooowww!" Flint yelled along with her. "I understand the whole 'I feel your pain' idea, Honey, but at least you're going to get an epidural. I get nothing."

She glared at him and growled threw clenched teeth. "Keep it up and you won't be feeling anything...ever...again!"

He gently pried her fingers from his chest. "I guess humor isn't making you feel better." He lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "I am so excited to think that in a few hours I can hold our children," he whispered. "I can't do much but wait, you know. But I know that you'll be brave for all of us. You can do this."

Jaye leaned her forehead against his chest. "I don't think I can." She started to softly cry.

"Pretend you're being tortured for the location of our base," he suggested. He saw her expression darken and continued, "No humor. Right. Honey, you're way, way braver than I am and I admit that right now. You can do it."

The contraction finally subsided and she wrapped her hands around him.

The nurse walked in. "Rubbing her back sometimes helps." She busied herself getting equipment ready.

Flint nodded and did so, moving his hands in wide circles along her spine. Jaye seemed to relax some.

Doc walked in. "I got a hold of the Anesthesiologist. He'll be here in about 20 minutes."

"That long?" Flint raised his eyebrows. "She's in a lot of pain right now."

Doc motioned for the nurse to come over. "Get her IV set up and then give her a dose of Demoral." The nurse nodded and left to get what was ordered. Doc walked over to the soon-to-be parents. "That should help some. Now let's get Momma here to bed so I can check her out."


	18. Arrival

About an hour later Jaye was feeling no pain as the epidural numbed her from her lower chest down to her feet. She was lying on her side with a smile on her face. "I'm going to marry the epidural man."

"Glad you're feeling better," Flint chuckled. "But I've got dibs."

"Why do you say that?" Jaye asked in a sleepy yet euphoric voice.

"Um...wow, those must be great." He kissed her cheek. "I meant I've got dibs on you." Jaye giggled. "How's it going down there?" He called to the nurse who was checking on the progress.

The nurse stood up, her hand slightly pointed up ward. On her gloved had gooey stuff mixed with blood. "9 centimeters."

Flint felt dinner move uncomfortably in his stomach, and the blood rushed from his head. He reached out to steady himself on the rail. "Oh, uh, could you--" He wiggled his fingers, indicating the gloved hand and looking pointedly at the far wall.

"Oh sorry." The nurse said and quickly removed the glove and threw it away.

"Dash...you okay?" Jaye asked.

He put a hand to his forehead. "Is that going to get worse?"

"Yes." The nurse said and started to head from the room.

"Dash maybe you should sit down." Jaye said with a slight giggle.

Pulling a chair over to the bedside, he collapsed gratefully. "Yeah, that...sounds like a good idea." The nurse left the room to go update Jaye's chart. Jaye was laughing at Flint. "And I thought this was only going to be hard on you." He put his head down for a moment. "I officially take back all of the teasing."

"Serves you right." Jaye said. The baby monitor showed two strong heartbeats but also showed some extremely strong contractions.

"Let's hope this doesn't take much longer," he nodded.

"You have the easy part." Jaye said.

An hour later the nurse checked Jaye again.

Flint was at the pacing stage, circling the small room over and over again.

"Alright we're ready to push." The nurse said happily. "Let me go get Doc." She remembered how Flint reacted and quickly removed the glove and threw it away.

Jaye was back to being terrified.

Flint gave up his pacing and took his seat in the chair. "Not much longer," he promised.

"I don't want to do this." Jaye said. "I refuse."

"If you don't push, it'll just take longer," he told her.

Doc came in dressed in green scrubs and had a surgeon's cap on. "Alright let's bring those babies into the world." He said happily. He sat down on the chair at the end of the table after the nurse put Jaye's feet in the stirups. "Alright Allie give me a big push." Jaye did what he instructed.

The pushing lasted for a couple more hours before one of the babies' head began to crown. "Dash would you like to see this?"

Flint stood uncertainly, but Jaye was nodding at him, so he walked around to the end of the bed. His eyes got wide. "Is that--?"

"The top of the baby's head." Doc announced.

Flint couldn't understand why, a second later, he was looking up at Doc from the floor. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Doc answered as he looked down at him. "How's your head?" Doc kept his hand firmly on the baby's head.

Jaye could be heard pushing and it was obvious that the epidural was starting to wear off. She cried out softly in pain as she pushed.

Flint blinked and shakily got to his feet. "I don't faint," he protested. Jaye's moan gave him an excuse to take his eyes from the view and return to Jaye's side. "In case you missed that, I fainted." He said, placing a hand on her hair. "Which means it's almost over."

"Shut up!" Jaye growled at him as she grabbed a hold of his shirt again, pulling on his chest hair as she pushed again all the while cursing in several different languages.

He bent over to relieve the pressure, trying not to wince. "Don't women traditionally squeeze the father's hand?"

"Then give me your fucking hand!" Jaye yelled right in his face.

"One more push and the rest of baby A will be out." Doc called out.

Taking her hand and wincing again when he heard the bones grind, it suddenly hit him that the moment was here. "Come on, honey. Push. Five bucks says our little girl comes out first."

Jaye put her chin down to her chest once again and pushed with all she had.

"It's a boy!" Doc yelled and then crying could be heard as he put the small boy on her stomach for them to see.

Jaye started to cry as she looked at their son. "He's perfect."

Flint traced a finger delicately over the baby's soft fuzz. His voice held a tinge of awe. "Perfect," he echoed.

The nurse quickly came and took the baby away when Jaye cried out with another contraction.

"Just like her parents." Doc said as he sat back down. "Impatient."

Flint couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He was squeezing Jaye's hand now, but in anticipation.

Jaye started pushing again.

"Come on. Keep pushing." Doc coached.

Jaye was getting tired and worn out.

"She's crowning." Doc called out from his perch at the bottom of the bed.

"Worst part's over, honey." Flint reassured her. "You're almost done."

Jaye pushed again and felt the head pop from her body. She then slumped back against the bed utterly spent.

Doc called out for one of the nurses urgently.

Flint jumped up and followed Doc's movements, thinking he would set the second baby on Jaye's stomach.

Doc looked up. "Come on Alison push. We need to get her out now!"

Jaye just shook her head back and forth.

"Just one, Allie. Come on, you want to hold her, don't you?" Flint gently urged her.

Doc stood up. "Allie come on. The cord is around your baby's neck. I need you to push."

"I...I can't." Jaye said softly not fully comprehending what Doc was saying at that moment.

Flint leaned close and whispered, "You need to push, Allie, now!" He'd caught the note of alarm in Doc's voice. "Just one."

Jaye looked at Flint and saw the look in his eyes. She then felt Doc pushing down on the top of her uterus with one hand while holding the baby's head with the other. She wrapped her arms around Flint's neck and used him to help her to a sitting position and bore down with all she had.

Flint let her pull on him, willing her to be able to do this.

Doc caught the baby as it slipped from her mother's womb and quickly removed the cord from her neck and put her up on Jaye's stomach. With a little stimulating the baby started crying.

Jaye started crying in relief.

Flint felt tears in his own eyes; relief, awe, and wonderment all mixing together. "You did it," he whispered into her ear.

Jaye leaned back against Flint slightly. "We did it."

"Honey, all I managed to do was faint," Flint chuckled, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

The nurse took the baby over to the warmer while Doc finished up with Jaye.

Flint stood and ruffled Jaye's hair. "Get some sleep, Allie." He gave her a proud smile.

Once Jaye knew the babies were all right and in the incubators for a little while because they were small she fell asleep.

Flint headed out into the lobby, taking one last long look at the twins on the way out. Once there, he pulled out his cell phone, debating whom to call first. He dialed his parents' number.

"Hello." Came his mother's sleepy voice.

"Sorry to wake you up, mom," Flint said, unable to hide his excitement. "You're a grandma."

"WHAT?" She sat bolt upright in bed.

"Yep, the twins were born a few minutes ago, and everything is fine." He let himself laugh, feeling exhausted and giddy all at once.

"Robert!" Martha cried as she shook her sleeping husband. "Wake up!" Flint held the phone away from his ear. "We will be there tomorrow afternoon." Martha said. "Congratulations son. What are their names?"

Flint paused for a moment. "Um, I...we...never actually decided," he said sheepishly.

"Oh Dashy you better get that done." Martha said. "Go be with your babies and we'll see you tomorrow.

Flint hung up the phone and thought about calling Hawk and Scarlett...then he decided that they ought to perhaps have names picked out first. He hoped Jaye wasn't asleep already.


	19. The Name Game

Jaye lay in her freshly made bed drifting in and out of sleep. The nurses had just taken the babies down to the nursery to put them in an incubator for a little while since they were so small. She turned her head towards the door when she sensed Flint walk in. She smiled warmly yet tiredly at him. "Hey hon."

"How are you feeling?" Flint asked her.

Jaye smirked tiredly. "With my fingers."

"Well you can't be that bad," Flint smiled. "So...I talked to my parents, and they're thrilled." He sat down by the bedside. "But they were wondering something. What are we naming the babies?"

Jaye's eyes widened slightly. "We never decided did we?"

Flint shook his head and smiled. "So?"

Jaye scooted over in her bed making room for Flint and patted the bed. "I don't know."

Flint moved to sit closer and put and arm around Jaye's shoulder. "Well, we know what we're _not_ going to name them." He cleared his throat. "Which, admittedly, doesn't help much."

Jaye chuckled softly. "What about you naming one and I name the other?"

"Hmmm..." Flint scratched his stubbly chin. "That sounds fair. Boy or girl for you?"

"Mmmm...I don't know. I thought it would be easier than this."

Flint laughed. "Yeah, I don't know whether it would have been easier with one kid or five."

Jaye snuggled into Flint's shoulder. "What's your mom's middle name?

"Well, her middle name is Mae," Flint mused. "Which sounds a little old-timey, but it's not bad." He looked down at Jaye and smiled. "She'd love you forever if you chose it," Flint added.

Jaye smiled. "What about your father's middle name?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Flint chuckled. "It's Hedley."

"Ewww." Jaye said with a cringe. "Don't want that either. How about your mother's middle name and your father's first name for the babies middle names?"

"Sounds good," Flint mused. "Now we just have to come up with first names to go with them..."

"You have any suggestions?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "Should we do this when we're this tired?"

"What better time to do it. We're both too tired to argue over it."

"Good point. And we'll have an excuse when the kids are old enough to hate their names." He ran a hand along her cheek. "But let's hope they don't." He stood and stretched. "Okay, think of people you like, people we respect. Any names come to mind?"

"When I was a child the only person I was really close to is my nanny. Her name was Miss Morgan. She died when I was 7."

"I never knew that," Flint said quietly. "Morgan for the girl, then?"

Jaye nodded her head. "Morgan Mae."

"So...Morgan Mae Hart-Burnett? That's certainly a mouthful." Flint glanced at Jaye.

"No...Morgan Mae Faireborn." Jaye smiled at Flint.

Flint's eyes widened. "Really?" He grinned. "I mean, I thought--"

Jaye raised her hand with the IV's in it up and caressed his cheek. "You are their father. Why wouldn't I give them your last name?"

He looked down and shrugged. "Oh, maybe it's that independent streak of yours."

"Besides I've got a ring on my finger you gave me that promises that one day all four of us will have the same last name."

"Oh, well, there is that." Flint gave her a wry smile. "Morgan Mae Faireborn." He caught her hand and squeezed it. "I like it."

"Me too." Jaye said and kissed Flint softly on the lips.

"That leaves the boy," Flint told her. "I have an uncle named Murray and my grandfather's name was Percy. I don't think either of those will do." He winked. "Do you think Hawk would faint if we named him Clayton?"

Jaye chuckled. "Probably."

"Well, we both admire him..." Flint played with her hair.

"Yeah." She curled up against Flint's side and for the first time in several months was actually able to be right next to him.

"So, then. Clayton Robert Faireborn. Has a nice ring to it."

"Promise not to tell him until I'm awake to hear it. I want to see his face."

"Alright," Flint promised. "I'll tell Duke and Scarlett, though."

"Make sure they keep quiet."

"I will." Flint kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to walk past the incubators and head back downstairs to call them. Do you need anything?"

"A whole 12 pack of coke."

Flint laughed. "I don't think they'll let you have that many, but I'll ask for one."

Jaye kissed him softly before he got up. "Deal."


End file.
